


Memories of Flowers

by Robyn_Hode



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robyn_Hode/pseuds/Robyn_Hode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you wake up, peace fills you. Everything melts away, and all the memories your mind once held disappeared for those short moments. Everything bad that once filled you, the guilt that haunted you for those many years, and the sadness that hung on you like a think coat, all gone in that short moment. The only thing that surrounded you was happiness. It feels like something bright, white, light, and something to smile about.</p><p>When Steve Rogers woke up he didnt feel happy, or weightless, and nothing had melted away in those short seconds. What he did feel was fear and confusion, because there was nothing to melt away and forget when he did wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Flowers

 

\----------------------------

Now, this burden weighs me down

The heaviest of weights

Knocks me to the ground

Right down to the dew

That sparkles on the ground

\----------------------------

 

When you wake up, peace fills you. Everything melts away, and all the memories your mind once held disappeared for those short moments. Everything bad that once filled you, the guilt that haunted you for those many years, and the sadness that hung on you like a think coat, all gone in that short moment. The only thing that surrounded you was happiness. It feels like something bright, white, light, and something to smile about.

When Steve Rogers woke up he didn't feel happy, or weightless, and nothing had melted away in those short seconds. What he did feel was fear and confusion, because there was nothing to melt away and forget when he did wake up.

The bed Steve laid on was rough and the white sheets that pooled down at his feet were poking his skin making him want to itch them. The lights were too bright almost like they were taunting him. When he finally did notice the beeping sounds fill his ears he looked around noticing the machines that surrounded him.

That's when the door to his room opened and people wearing white coats rushed into his room. At that moment Steve felt more fear than he did in those short moments he was awake. The men and women were asking him question all at once, grabbing his wrists and hold them, looking at the machines, and yelling back and fourth at each other. Steve's eyes danced with fear between them all. Then the door opened again and everyone looked and quieted down. The man who walked in told everyone to leave and when he finished his sentence they all obeyed. Before he even looked at Steve he walked over to the machines and wrote down notes.

The man was average height, with short brown hair and green eyes. Stubble was growing along his jaw, and creases lined his face from stress, even though he didn't look that old. As he finished writing he turned towards Steve.

"Hello Steve, I'm your doctor, James Barnes. Do you remember anything at all?" James asked.

Steve racked his brain looking for answers why he would ask that, but when he did nothing came up, his mind was blank. Steve looked up with worried eyes. "I don't remember anything, where am I? What happened to me? What are you doing to me?" Steve asked, his voice hoarse from not using it.

James frowned with sadness before pulling up one of the chairs in Steve's room towards the bed. "I'm sorry Steve, but a couple years ago you were admitted here in a coma."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows, he eyes getting blurry. "What happened to me?" He said in a whisper.

"We're not really sure, a girl by the name of Peggy Carter called emergency for you when she found you. But the experience must have been too traumatic for her because she could never tell us what happened to you."

Peggy Carter, the name seemed familiar, but the only thing that crossed his mind was the memory of red. Steve looked up at James. "I'm awake, whats going to happen to me now? Are you going to dump me on the streets?"

James shook his head too fast, almost making Steve fear that he would get whiplash. "No we wont Steve, I'll let you stay as long as you want and until you get better."

"Getting better doesn't mean Im a hundred percent sure I'm getting me memory back. Does it?" Steve said with a sour tone to his voice.

James sighed standing up from his chair and walking towards the window. "You may never get you memory back, but were not sure. You may get some of it back, little bits here and there."

Steve nodded and the tears that were flooding his eyes finally did spill. He quickly lifted his hand to wipe away the stray tears.

James turned back and looked at Steve. "During the process of you being here we will help you and any way we can, and one of those will be therapy. We wont make you start till your ready but we highly recommend it."

Steve nodded and looked at the window changing the subject. "Does this Peggy live close by here?"

James nodded. "Not too far. Do you want her to come in? We can call her."

Steve shook his head and gave the doctor a sad smile. "Not today, but maybe in the future."

He smiled back at Steve and started to walk out the room "Well if you need anything press the call button or yell loudly, someone will hear one of the two."

Before the doctor could walk out the door Steve spoke up. "James, wait."

James looked back at Steve with a confused look. "Yes? do you need anything?"

Steve looked down at his lap shyly. "I was just thinking since I can't remember anything about my life, if your not busy and since you're going to be stuck with me for a while now, why not learn more about you." A blush was creeping along Steve's cheek when he finished the sentence.

James smiled widely and sat down at the chair again. "Okay." And as soon as the word was out of his mouth he launched in about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about my other story! Just wanted to post this idea, leave comments below if I should continue this one!  
> but I've been busy with school work lately so I havent been able to post the next chapter up for, endings are the best place to begin, but I will soon! I promise!


End file.
